1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video recording apparatus such as a camera recorder and an apparatus for inputting additional information to a recording medium associated with the video recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, video recording apparatuses, that do not record videos linearly in tapes but record videos as files to recording media such as semiconductor memories, appear in the market (for example, refer to JP-A-7-67066).
In the case of such video recording apparatuses that record videos as files, the apparatuses can record additional information relating to shoot videos to recording media. Further, JP-A-2007-082088 discloses a video recording apparatus that records additional information relating to a video with the additional information being further related to a time axis of the video. Concretely, this video recording apparatus has a metadata input button as an additional information input unit to be operated by user's action. The metadata input button includes three buttons, and is provided in a side surface of a camera recorder. For example, a first button of the three buttons is for registering an important scene, a second button is for enabling a button operation or switching a mode into a character input mode, and a third button is for canceling registration. When the metadata input button is pressed down at an important scene during the shooting, additional information such as a mark or a text can be added to the important shot scene. As to input of text information, the video recording apparatus recognizes a video and a sound and can automatically generate a text corresponding to the video and the sound.
However, the additional information input unit described in JP-A-2007-082088 requests a camera operator to perform complicated operations other than a shooting operation (adjustment of a focus and a diaphragm, a screen structure, and the like). In other words, it is very difficult for the camera operator to efficiently perform the shooting operation and input additional information in parallel.
In recent years, mobile terminals such as cellular telephones and portable music players having a highly-operable character input unit and a wireless connecting unit such as a wireless LAN are easily obtainable.
It is considered that such mobile terminals are used as the character input units for inputting additional information such as texts. Such a constitution enables additional information to be input to recording media in video recording apparatuses remotely via wireless connection. Particularly in a professional video production where a plurality of people collectively produce videos, two people can be in charge of photographing and inputting of additional information, respectively. As a result, the respective operations can be easily performed in parallel.
When a portable terminal to be used for inputting additional information has the above highly operable character input unit, it is considered that input of more detailed information than conventional one as additional information is demanded. That is, this demand is such that texts with large wordage are input as additional information.
However, it takes a proper time for a person who inputs additional information to input a text with large wordage through the character input unit. Therefore, when such additional information is tried to be related to the time axis of video data, it is considered that the following problem arises.
When the person who inputs additional information starts to input a text describing event contents according to occurrence of an event and completes the input, the text information is sent to the video recording apparatus. When the video recording apparatus receives the text information, considerable time already passes after the occurrence of the event. As a result, when the additional information is related to video data at the reception timing, a difference is generated between true time at which the person who inputs the additional information desires to add additional information and time at which the additional information is actually related to the video data. Depending on an amount of text, the difference is considered to be about from a several seconds to several tens of seconds at a general character input speed. Therefore, at the time of editing the video, an editor should review the video around the time at which the additional information is related and should search and estimate an added place that is truly intended by the person who inputs additional information.